


Let It Happen

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Makes your Heart go Doki Doki [4]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CLAUSION, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: "Your name sir?""Gusion.""And your date?" She smiled. Teasing. Gusion hemmed at the unexpected question."It's..." He pursed his lips. Unsure if he should continue talking. "Claude..." It felt strange to say.





	Let It Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Not alunger or graude. But new content so yey. Wrote this in three hours. You see, once a fic starts writing itself for more than 30 minutes I won't stop till it's done. My OTP fics take forever since i edit them so many times. Sorry.
> 
> This fic was supposed to be funny. But I decided to challenge myself and write a for a pairing I feel nothing for. It's good writing exercise. I don't know if I wrote Gusion well. I'm lazy and based Gus on @gedanxd and @misterzei's hc of him (both from ig), Since Gusion is a blank to me, i don't understand him. I don't know how to write him.

He didn't know how he motivated himself to come to this '_date_', but he's here anyway.

Gusion was one step away before he can enter the café, he cradled his wallet safely in his pants. Relieved that he brought his credit card instead. The thick wad of cash would be screaming "_steal me_" once inside the pocket of his slim jeans. The urge to indulge himself was low since this place doesn't sell his favorite drinks. Why not Macau Imperial Tea? Gong Cha? Or even Coco? Coffeehouses aren't for people going on dates. They're the havens of students studying for exams. Or people leeching off the free wifi.

Gusion arrived here thirty minutes earlier. He tapped his foot, uncaring if it was his Allen Edmonds shoes. He can polish it at home later. He checked his watch again. 2:40 PM. Rolex. It's a spare. Since his Jaeger-LeCoultre one was left tightly secured in his cabinet, it was hidden beneath his dissertation papers and reviewers from last semester. The perfect Claude Repellent.

What else does he have on? A Ralph Lauren overcoat. Wrangler skinny jeans. Calvin Klein v-neck shirt. Then the unnecessary Ray Bean sunglasses. It sealed him off from public view. Aloof. Unaware of the curious eyes that stared at his priceless belongings. He's a walking fashion magazine. It's a miracle he survived 10 minutes of walking in public without being hustled by someone.

Gusion pushed the glass door open and the scent of coffee beans greeted him. A mild form of nostalgia kissed his eyes, he remembered all the times he and the others studied together. He smiled at the memory of them laughing on the table. Or debating on who is absolutely right and why the other one is impeccably wrong. Yet he frowned at the times they begged him to pay the tabs. Free-loaders. Assholes. He sighed. But it's totally fine and socially acceptable if your beloved friends are jerks to you. He knows. He looked around and saw vaguely familiar faces on the tables, yet ignored them all. He glanced at the menu, his eyes scoured the rows of names. He frowned. Claude doesn't even drink coffee, so why here of all places?

He loitered near the counter. He then sat down and glanced at the window. Ferrari. BMW. School Bus. Taxi. Hyundai. Bored now, he tapped his foot repeatedly like on a sewing machine. Impatient. His eyes fixated on the damn door after staring at the cars outside. When will that idiot come in here? Did he even remember he planned this?

Very inconsiderate. Claude will pay. Literally. Gusion will make him pay the monthly condominium rent if he didn't show up.

His conscience slapped him silly. How cruel. How very mean of you. Gusion sighed. He can't even think of revenge against Claude in his thoughts. He's too nice. Unbearably nice, Claude will always say.

"Table for two?"

Gusion turned his head and glanced at the waitress' name tag. '_Layla'_.

"Uh...Yeah. Yeah" He promptly nodded. "I'll have..." A millisecond glance at the menu. Then back at her. "Two orders of brown sugar milk tea with 40% sugar level."

An amused giggle and a raised brow. "We don't have that, sir."

There was this small but rising panic bubbling inside him at the wrong order. Does Claude even drink milk tea? He knows Claude doesn't drink coffee. So what the fuck is he supposed to get? "Uhh... Two orders of latte then, both venti size."

Latte. A cure for Hangovers. He remembered Claude bluff. Puked shortly after drinking it in one gulp. And then declared the toilet to be his bestfriend as he hugged it all night and poured vomit over the bowl for more than 3 hours.

"Your name sir?"

"Gusion."

"And your date?" She smiled. Teasing. Gusion hemmed at the unexpected question.

"It's..." He pursed his lips. Unsure if he should continue talking. "Claude..." It felt strange to say.

The waitress smile brightened, she did a dainty bow, she gave her thanks, and left Gusion alone with his thoughts.

A table for two. By the window. Bossa nova music playing on the speakers. A typical date setting. Maybe.

But still. Wow. He's actually doing this.

Claude asked him on a date and he said yes. Bizarre. Someone must've took control of his body to make him agree.

It wasn't even a dare. Last night he was minding his own business, polishing his daggers on his study table after finding them lodged into the mud after training with Alucard that afternoon. Then a bop on his head, then a rugged breath, then Claude's voice saying "Hey." 

"What?" An automated reply. Gusion wiped the handles with a towel. 

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Gusion heard behind him.

"Sure." He answered. Distracted. The stutter in Claude's voice unheard. He saw a stain on the handle that wouldn't go away and he turned his head towards his roommate. "Claude, can you get me the..."

Claude pecked him on the cheek. A few centimeters more. It would've been on the mouth.

Gusion was paralyzed. The faint scent of instant noodles was on the spit and it confirmed what happened just now. His body was confused on what action to take next, but his gaze moved askance where Claude was.

Claude was in his pajamas and he was climbing up the ladder towards his own bed. Gusion momentarily had thoughts if he hallucinated the whole thing due to lack of sleep.

He wiped his cheek. The stinky spit was there and it moved to his hand. So Claude did do just that. Kiss him. Did a girl even went that far with him to touch him there? He doubted it. Aside from being unsanitary, was Claude really gonna pretend nothing happened?

The idiot nearly stole his first kiss. And his cheeks seared at the realization. He shook his head to calm himself and he stared at the kleptomaniac above him.

"Claude..." Gusion started.

"We'll meet up at 3:00 PM at Starbucks, the one nearby the Eruditio Plaza." Claude then tucked himself in. Unabashed.

"Hold on..." Gusion stood up, about to climb up there and shake him. What brought this on?

"You can't be late!" Claude winked. Winked...!?

"CLAUDE!" Gusion screamed. Was he dreaming right now? What parallel universe is this?! 

"Goodnight!" Those were Claude's final cheery words to him before he turned around and went to sleep.

But Gusion struggled to sleep last night. His thoughts kept him awake. His eyes too mad to sleep. Glared at the culprit sleeping leisurely on the bed. 

His mind gone in tangents, Why did Claude ask him? Was Claude high that time? Why him? Should he go? Should he say no? Should he go the window and jump to his death to avoid the dawn of tomorrow? 

Then he woke up this morning with a stick-it-note plastered on head.

_"If you don't come to Starbucks later at 3:00 PM, I'll tell Guinevere you followed her at the convention."_

Well, not a dare, but definitely blackmail.

And Claude's seriously not going to spill the beans on that though? He was just curious...!

Gusion was still mad and confused however. Claude. Claude still wasn't here. But this is Claude he's dealing with, he really shouldn't expect anything.

A flicker of realization passed by, and he dreaded Claude's arrival. This was a prank wasn't it? Where are the CCTV cameras aimed at? Is he being Punk'd?

The waitress arrived with his order, two lattes. His and Claude's name written on the cups. Gusion's eyes narrowed at her. Is she a part of a Claude's diabolical schemes?

"Here you are sir." She smiled and she placed the cups on the table. "That'll be 715 dias please." She tilted her head in confusion at his expression. The worry in her eyes brought him shame. Gusion sighed and he wordlessly handed her his credit card, her eyes widened, nevertheless she took the credit card to the counter.

The faint scent of spicy noodles emerged from nowhere, underneath the familiar fragrance of cheap cologne. Oh no... 

"I just left you alone for one day and you go off making moves on another woman?"

Gusion groaned and pinched his nose.

"You're so mean Gus! That credit card would look so nice in my wallet~"

Gusion glared at the teasing voice. He aimed his eyes forward and he saw Claude grinning, obviously holding his laughter.

He actually dressed up for today too. A navy blue cardigan and narrow fit jeans. Gusion knew Claude's wardrobe, them being roommates and all, and seeing him dressed up like this made something expand in his chest.

But his frown won't let that show. His heart sealed shut from Claude's eyes. And his sunglasses shielded him from Claude's charm. Tried to.

"You're late." Gusion said.

"You're early." Claude shrugged. Then chuckled. "Why are you wearing sunglasses in the afternoon? Hiding from your fans?"

Gusion fumed. "None of your business." and he regretted contending him. His voice was shrill at the end of that sentence and he wanted to shrivel and die. His sunglasses weren't enough to hide his embarrassment.

'_Please. Let's get this prank over with so we can go home so I can finish cleaning up my weapons.'_

His heart sank at that.

Surprisingly, Claude wordlessly sat down opposite to him. Gusion anticipated for whatever tirade Claude would come up with. His body steadied itself from Claude's inevitable drivel. However, Claude took the cup that had his name on it.

"It's free right?" Claude took a sip. Rude.

You're the one who asked me out. _You're the one who should pay_. Gusion wanted to scream at his face. Except this was not their room at the condo where he can rant as much as he liked. Unbind his uptown upbringing. His etiquette kept him from exploding. This is how Claude would plan it, wouldn't he?

"Yeah. It's free." Gusion grumbled, his frown deepened when Claude laughed.

He actually looks cute doing that. Gusion turned to the window and he bit his lips. Claude's laugh was infectious. He didn't want to be a victim of it here.

"Quit moping! It's not like this is the first time you gave me free food. Your Majesty." Claude sniggered and had the gall to bow his head.

Gusion couldn't think of a comeback. Fuck him and his street smarts. Gusion looked like a gullible tourist standing next to him. And he knows he'll embarrass himself to even consider battling Claude in the game of wits.

"You're still late." Gusion griped. Pathetic. A childish answer.

"I didn't say I should be early though." Claude winked. That wink... It aggravated him and enticed him at the same time.

He wanted to slap himself. What's happening to him?

"So, where do you wanna go after this?" Claude asked. His visage free from humor.

"Go...?" Gusion let the answer hang in the air.

Claude smiled, and it was sincere. Gusion gulped. The sweat of his hands mixed with the condensation of his cup.

"This is a date you know." Claude grinned. Gusion was too distracted to detect how rigid Claude was today. If Gusion's mental faculties functioned properly, he can definitely detect that fake confidence.

"It... is..." Gusion slowly nodded, finally realizing that this "_date_" was really a date. It didn't mean anything else. The threat of blackmail forgotten. His anger submerged into a sea of confusion. And his heart thrummed an uncertain beat. Lost. He's so lost. And no one was here to help him. Claude usually filled that slot. However, Claude couldn't do that now obviously. Damn. Someone save him. Someone give him a life jacket and drag him away from this. Or an instruction manual. He never went on one before.

And he knows Claude never went on one either. Why did Claude looked so sure? Did Claude had someone before they met? Why is he even going through with this?

"We'll go to that new laser tag place you've been raving about." Claude's eyes shimmered under the light, and Gusion wanted to take off his glasses to see their real color.

"It'll be my treat too." Claude huffed. "See look at me. Giving you free stuff. You should be thankful."

What a shameless asshole. Gusion snickered at the familiar side of him. 

"Okay." Gusion answered. And there was a tightness in his chest he didn't realize was there and it floated away, made his heart lighter and fly around his ribs.

"Just you and me?" Gusion asked.

"Yeah." Claude nodded and gave him a cheerful smile. That smile. Gusion finally let it control him. He smiled back. For the first time today.

It's Claude. He had nothing to worry about.

His heart throbbed when Claude covered his hand. Well, he hoped he won't regret this. Whatever this is.

* * *

"This is a proposal... isn't it...?"

Gusion smiled as he held Claude's trembling hand with his own. Slowly, he inserted the golden Bulgari ring along Claude's finger. A perfect fit.

"Yeah. it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Bromance suits them better.
> 
> If you read my fic at least leave a review. Is it too much to ask for? :/


End file.
